robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheely Big Cheese
Wheely Big Cheese was a robot with what was described as the largest flipper ever seen in Robot Wars (the robot itself was over a meter long, and most of its body was the flipper). Its wheels were covered in tungsten golf shoe studs. Wheely Big Cheese competed in Series 4 and Series 5, reaching the semi-finals on both occasions. The team had previously competed with The Mule and The Big Cheese. They competed in Series 2 and 3 respectively, but both lost the Heat Final. Wheely Big Cheese has been recorded as the most powerful flipper, supposedly being to turn over a Mini Cooper, however it was later revealed to be The Big Cheese that could perform that feat; Wheely Big Cheese's flipper was still capable of flipping up to 800kg. In perhaps its most famous battle in Series 5 with Axe Awe, Wheely Big Cheese threw Axe Awe through the air, over the arena wall and onto the ground from the middle of the arena. It was one of the few robots that had a flipper powerful enough to flip itself over on nearly every use, mainly because there wasn't anything behind the wheels. However its downfall was the titanium exposed wheels that were vulnerable to attack and often became dislodged or destroyed, leaving it unable to move. After Roger Plant retired Wheely Big Cheese he gave it to Xbots who used it in various live events. When Xbots stopped as well, Wheely Big Cheese was retired completely. Two chassis' were made: one for Series 4, and one for Series 5 and Extreme 1. The original chassis was fixed up by Team Hydra, who are planning to bring it out of retirement and back to fighting form. Robot History Series 4 15th seed Wheely Big Cheese nearly lost the first round after failing to flip Sir Killalot, and being pushed into the pit with Wheelosaurus and Prizephita Mk 2, however the latter was already immobilized. Up against Killertron it was able to flip it clean over itself, sometimes making it land directly on the axe. Wheely Big Cheese almost pulled out of the Heat Final after a pin in one of the gearboxes broke and had to be replaced, but it was fixed in time and ready to fight. In the heat final against Suicidal Tendencies Wheely Big Cheese was being pushed around into various CPZ's until Suicidal Tendencies lost drive on one side, conveniently close to the pit. Wheely Big Cheese attempted to push it in, but drove in itself. The Suicidal Tendencies team then celebrated, thinking that they had won, not realizing that the judges had intervened. The judges favored Wheely Big Cheese, feeling that Suicidal Tendencies had been immobile on one side for at least 30 seconds before Wheely Big Cheese drove into the pit. Wheely Big Cheese still had its wheels on the arena floor, as it was such a long robot. Up against Tornado in the Semi-Finals it got one good flip that nearly got Tornado out of the Arena. For the rest of the match it was pushed around and had one of it's wheels dislodged by Matilda. The Judges therefore awarded the win to Tornado. Extreme 1 Wheely Big Cheese competed in the All-Stars Tournament. It flipped Diotoir over in its first round, from which the Dublin robot could not self-right. Up against Chaos 2, in a rematch for Series 3, it was continuously flipped and never seemed to get its own flipper working. It therefore lost on a judges decision. In the Flipper Frenzy Wheely Big Cheese went straight after Matilda, and was immobilized by the flywheel and pitted. In the Mayhem battle Wheely Big Cheese got one flip in on Ming 3 before it had several gashes inflicted in its wheel by Hypno-Disc and had one of the exposed wheels dislodged again. Whilst Dead Metal was sawing at the wheels a huge amount of sparks flew out all over the Arena from the titanium spikes added for grip. it was then pitted along with Ming 3, who had lost both of its wheels. Series 5 thumb|300px|left|The record flip set by Wheely Big Cheese Roger Plant made an entirely new chassis for Series 5 that was only marginally different from the old one, but with a more powerful and reliable flipper. It's first round match against Wolverine, the Cheese was flipped around a lot, until it was pushed over to the arena wall by Wolverine, where it flipped it out in one go. In perhaps its most famous battle, Axe Awe got one hit with the axe before Wheely Big Cheese flipped it over 10 feet in the air and over the fence from the center of the Arena. This still stands as a Robot Wars record flip. In the Heat Final it got several good flips in on Crushtacean, eventually making Crushtacean break down from being thrown several feet into the air. It then nudged the crab into the pit. Its Semi-Final round up against Dominator 2 was going very well for the Cheese as it flipped Dominator 2 several times. However, it lost drive on one side, then the other, so Dominator 2 progressed to round 2. In the Loser's Melee it got one flip on Panic Attack that wedged it up against the wall and damaged its mobility. It was then flipped repeatedly by Firestorm 3 and bashed against the wall before breaking down and being eliminated. This was Wheely Big Cheese and Roger Plant's last appearance in Robot Wars. Results |} Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with The Mule *Series 3: Entered with The Big Cheese *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 5: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Honours While not an actual award, Wheely Big Cheese has the following honour: *Biggest flip in Robot Wars history Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots in Extreme Destruction